Piensa en mi en un día gris
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Spoiler capitulos del manga. Gray se da cuenta que Juvia esta malherida ¿Que hará? GRAY POV.


**Hola hermosuras! Dirán ¿Qué hace Dany subiendo one shots en vez de actualizar lo siento pero sobreviviré? Pues no sé, como el manga no lo subieron el viernes decida escribir mi versión con lo que pasa con Juvia y Gray. Bueno espero que le guste :D **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

Podía sentir como el poder fluía por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta la última célula de mí ser, incrementando mi poder mágico, era algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, ni con el segundo origen pude despertar el nivel de magia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y todo era gracias a mi padre. Es verdad había visto morir a mi padre de nuevo pero el dolor en mi corazón había desaparecido al saber que él ya se encontraba descansando en paz al lado de mi madre y que confió en mi a tal punto de darme una misión. Las heridas que me habían ocasionado la pelea ya no dolían en lo absoluto, ese poder me daba la seguridad de que podía hacer cualquier cosa y una extraña felicidad y emoción habitaban en mi corazón ya que de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie me podrían vencer. Como un corrientazo el recuerdo de mis compañeros llego a mí ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Habrían podido derrotar a esos malnacidos? Corrí lo más rápido posible en su dirección, era la hora de probar mis nuevos poderes y ver qué tan fuerte podía ser. Al acercarme rastros de agua negra se encontraban por todo el lugar y me alarme al escuchar un grito ahogado en llanto que seguramente debió haber sido de Lucy. Mis piernas me obligaron a aumentar mi velocidad y algo dentro de mí me gritaba que las cosas no andaban bien.

Al avanzar pude ver en mi rango de visión a dos dragón slayers, una rubia, Levy y alguien más, estaban todos amontonados viendo hacia el suelo.

¿Quién era esa chica que estaba de espaldas? Su cabello era corto, azul y tenía la misma estatura de... Claro! Eso tenía que ser, Wendy perdió su cabello durante la batalla.

Me sentí con una carga menos al ver que ellos estaban bien y sus enemigos estaban derrotados, Wendy se tiró al suelo y comenzó con su magia. Escuche fuertes sollozos que provenían de Lucy y mi pecho ardió al comprender la naturaleza de su llanto. Corrí como si mi vida se fuera en ello y al acercarme confirme porque sentía ese mal presentimiento.

Mi cuerpo no se movía, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era ella, su cabello estaba mojado y algunos mechones estaban pegados a su rostro, su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado, lleno de heridas y moretones, su ropa estaba hecha añicos, estaba inconsciente, su piel tenía un tono más pálido de lo normal y no dejaba de salirle sangre de su boca.

-¿Que sucedió? -articule después de unos segundos de intentar hablar, mi corazón no estaba latiendo y no quería saber lo que significaba la expresión de Wendy. Lucy me vio y no pudo decirme nada, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y si pronunciaba palabra su voz se quebraría en ese instante.

-¿Que paso? -ya no eran palabras lo que acaba de pronunciar, grite a Lucy como jamás lo había hecho antes. Y en este momento habló la pequeña

-¡No esta funcionado! -sentí un apretón en mi corazón ¿porque se encontraba así? ¿Quién se había atrevido a dejarla en tal estado?

-¿Como que no está funcionando? -le recrimine a Wendy como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía controlarme, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación en todo el cuerpo que dolía.

-¡Sí, tiene un veneno diferente al que cure en los demás, mi magia no está funcionando! -Me arrodille quería verla de cerca, quería sentirla, quería despertar de esta tonta pesadilla. Tome suavemente su mano y al tocarla la sentí más fría que la mía, sus labios comenzaron a volverse morados y en mi mente negaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo "es el agua, esta así por el agua".

-Juvia soy yo, soy Gray, vamos despierta por favor! -no despertó, no reacciono como esa vez cuando peleaba con Ultear y le pedí que siguiera a Meredy, no estaba consiente, no me escuchaba, por más que repetía su nombre ella seguía durmiendo y me dolía tanto ver su expresión, ella estaba sintiendo una tristeza infinita, lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas y sabía mejor que nadie que cuando estaba triste la lluvia venía a acompañar su dolor. No estaba lloviendo algo malo estaba sucediendo con ella.

-N-no... no está respirando - La pequeña dragón Slayer comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y ahí sentí que la mitad de mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Lucy rompió en llanto de nuevo y Gajeel solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

-Juvia, Juvia! Responde -decía la pequeña concentrando su magia. Después de un minuto Wendy quitó las manos del cuerpo de Juvia y comenzó a secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Y-a-ya es muy tarde -susurró apenas, Lucy abrazó a Natsu y Levy a Gajeel, todos debían sentirse como yo, ¡no estaba muerta! negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser real lo que estaba escuchando. Ella no me podía dejar ahí, no en ese momento, no cuando no le he dicho todo lo que siento por ella. Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta, apreté mis puños, tenía que ser una maldita broma!

-¡Vuélvelo a intentar! - le ordene a la peli azul mientras notaba que Juvia estaba mucho más pálida y su pecho no subía y bajaba mostrando que respirara.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada por ella -Charle abrazó a Wendy y todos lloraban desesperadamente.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ¿me encontraba triste por ver a Juvia en ese estado? Sí claro que sí, no era la de siempre, su ser alegre y acosador ya no estaban en su cuerpo pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más me dolió era que le prometí que yo estaría con ella, en ese instante que estaba asustada le dije que yo estaba ahí, que Fairy tail siempre salía victorioso pero en esos momentos nos habían separado, no la defendí, no sabía siquiera porque tenía un veneno diferente.

-Ella venció a Keith, las partículas que poseía esa calavera la envenenaron, antes de caer inconsciente dijo que quería verte -finalmente salió de Lucy casi como un susurro, yo estaba ahí solo tenía que abrir los ojos y verme, sólo tenía que volver a pronunciar mi nombre.

-Juvia- pronuncie de nuevo, ella tenía que responderme, tenía que volver a ser la de siempre. Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, grite desesperado, ¡no podía perderla en ese lugar!, no cuando había sido un total estúpido, aún recuerdo cuando dije que se veía más aterradora, eso no era lo que pensaba hasta Lyon me regaño, sólo quería decirle que se veía que estaba decidida a seguir luchado por mí por eso se veía aterradora, eso era lo que más me encantaba que aunque fuera un completo animal con ella, Juvia nunca se daba por vencida.

-Estoy aquí, no me dejes! Prometiste siempre protegerme -mi mano acaricio sus mejillas frías y luego lleve mi cabeza a su estómago. Acababa de perderla, lo que sentía por ella era algo diferente a lo que sentía por mi maestra Ur, por Natsu, Lucy y Erza, era algo que ya jamás se lo podría decir. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar y deje que todo el dolor saliera por medio de mis lágrimas. Más que tristeza tenía rabia, rabia conmigo mismo, siempre fui un maldito Tsundere con ella, la rechazaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y nunca dije lo que pensaba, no decía lo hermosa que se veía día tras día, no le dije todas las malditas sensaciones en mi cuerpo que me hacia sentir, no le dije que conocerla en el gigante de Phantom fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, que renunciaría a toda mi magia o daría hasta mi propia vida para que le dieran una segunda oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad - grite como si quisiera que mi plegaria llegara al cielo.

-Grandeeney! -escuche de Wendy.

-¡Apártate! - me erguí y seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras la anciana comenzaba con su magia, la esperanza vino a mí de nuevo, tendría que responder con sus poderes.

-¡Esta muerta! -hablo secamente y todo mi mundo se vino abajo, ya no tenía sentido mi vida, ella era lo único que me hacía seguir adelante. Si ella moría yo también lo haría en ese instante.

-¡No está muerta! -le grite y revolví mi cabello sin soltar su mano.

-No puede estarlo -me quebré y las molestas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

-Imbécil! Controla tus poderes -Gajeel me empujo y no entendí su frase hasta que vi su mano, la había congelado con mi magia. La descongele en seguida.

-Nuestras magias son compatibles, ¿Te acuerdas cuando vencimos a Lyon y a Chelia? ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste la única que confió en mí con lo de Dragonoide? Esa vez también usamos el unisond raid -le decía como si pudiera escucharme, sabiendo que era inútil, que ella ya no estaba.

-Te amo! Te amo, te amo -le susurraba al oído, algo tenía que pasar, ella no podía morir sin antes haberme visto y cumplir su último deseo. Sentí la mano de Natsu sobre mi hombro, me imagino que esa acción significaba que él me daba todo su apoyo que mis amigos nunca me abandonarían pero en ese momento no quería eso, sólo quería que Juvia despertara, que me volviera a decir Gray-sama, que me regalara una sonrisa de esas que me llegaban hasta lo más profundo del corazón, que celara a Lucy llamándola rival en el amor por acercarse a mí, que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaba bien que había sido un mal sueño.

-Papá no te la lleves -grite mirando de nuevo al cielo -No por favor...por favor - en ese instante creí haber estado soñando, solo yo pude verlo, vi a mi padre a lo lejos viendo hacia acá y sentí una especie de aire, al voltear vi su vestido pasando al lado mío, subí mi vista y era ella, totalmente curada sin ningún rasguño, se volvió agua y de un momento a otro se metió en el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. Juvia vómito sangre al tiempo que vi como su cuerpo reboto levemente al entrar lo que acaba de ver en él. Polyusica abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida.

-No es posible -puso sus manos de nuevo en su estómago y los abrió aún más.

-Botó el veneno ella sola. Vamos a ayudarla para expulsarlo completamente. ¿Sabes cómo dar respiración boca a boca? -me vio y asentí peor de sorprendido que ella.

-Toma límpiala Wendy -Rasgó un pedazo de su capa y se la paso -trabajaremos los tres sincronizados, yo la ayudare con mi magia, este niño con su respiración y cada vez que la muchacha saque el veneno la limpiarás para que el chico pueda volver a darle respiración ¿entendieron? -Sus manos comenzaron a hacer la magia y me sentí raro, sería la primera vez que nuestros labios harían contacto y ella no estaba consciente de ello. Tome una bocanada de aire y se lo di, la vieja hizo presión en su estómago y ella volvió a expulsar sangre con un líquido extraño, Wendy limpió su boca y barbilla y la vieja dijo que teníamos que hacerlo de nuevo, repetimos cinco veces el procedimiento y sentí su respiración levemente.

-Ya no tiene más veneno dentro de ella, es un milagro -salió de la boca de la peli rosada y mi corazón volvió a latir. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse y trato de abrirlos pesadamente.

-Alguien allá arriba los quiere demasiado -dijo finalmente levantándose y no pude hablarle, estaba tan agradecido con ella que al final de cuentas las palabras no salieron de mi boca si no de las de Wendy.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Grandeeney.

-No hay nada de que agradecerme, ya dije que fue un milagro -Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y apenas vio mi rostro sonrió levemente, su expresión cambió al fijarse en mi rostro, debí haber estado muy asustado aún -Gray-sama ¿Por qué está llorando?-dijo muy bajito poniendo su mano tiernamente en mi mejilla, me trague todas las ganas de llorar que estaba sintiendo, no la debía preocupar.

-Estoy feliz porque despertaste-le dije tomando su mano y aprisionándola en la mía -Quitó su mano bruscamente, como si acababa de recordar algo.

-Juvia, ella es mala. Juvia hizo sufrir a Gray-sama -comenzó a llorar retrocediendo en el piso y no le estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

-¿De qué hablas? -le pregunte, acercándome a ella, no quería verla llorar, quería que se calmara.

-Juvia mató a Silver-sama, Juvia hizo sufrir a Gray-sama. -entonces llego a mi mente, mi padre había desaparecido porque habían derrotado al ser que lo controlaba, ella fue quien derrotó a Keith, ella fue quien "mato a mi padre", debió haber sido duro para ella tener que pelear y saber que si lo hacia mi padre moría, no quería ni imaginar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en esa pelea, además al vencerlo casi se muere y todo por mí.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, por ti mi padre está descansando en paz - La abrace no quería que pensara que estaba enojado con ella. No después de casi perderla.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así-no pude sostener mis lágrimas y la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

-Juvia no sabe de lo que está hablando.

-Casi mueres -le dije sin ganas de volver a repetir esa frase, correspondió a mi abrazo poniendo sus brazos en mi espalda y sentí como su corazón latía, ya estaba más caliente y quería quedarme así para siempre pero todos se acercaron y se apresuraron a abrazar a Juvia quitándome del medio.

-Gracias padre -dije al aire ya que no estaba Silver cuando quise saber si eso había sido real. La vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad, pensé que la iba a perder así como a Ur y a Ultear pero ella seguía ahí, tenía que cuidarla y tratar de expresar más mis emociones, guardarla como mi mayor tesoro, no compartirla con nadie y tratarla como la princesa que es. Cuando le pregunte si recordaba algo de lo que había sucedido, me dijo que no recordaba nada, pero estoy más que seguro que Silver la trajo de vuelta, que la puso otra vez en el mundo para que cuidara de mi. Mi padre prácticamente le había dado mi bendición y aunque quería ir despacio con nuestra relación ese día no aguanté todas las emociones que sentía por dentro y le di nuestro primer beso legal pero bueno la historia del beso ella la cuenta mejor.

Waaa ¿Cómo les pareció? Espero sus sexys reviews diciéndome como les pareció o no vuelvo a hacer one shots, naaa mentiras escríbanme y háganme todas las críticas que quieran así crezco como aspirante a escritora y sus opiniones me hacen enserio feliz.

Los quiero! Bye :3


End file.
